


I Am Satisfied With My Care

by StarJem



Series: Movie Night [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of angst, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Big Hero 6 Spoilers, But it's a character in the movie, Character Death, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarJem/pseuds/StarJem
Summary: It's another movie night at Kuroo and Tsukishima's apartment and Kuroo decided it was about time Tsukishima saw Big Hero 6.





	I Am Satisfied With My Care

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write another fic about Kuroo and Tsukishima watching a movie together and I thought Big Hero 6 would be perfect since they're both nerds. Haha. I had fun writing this!

“San Fran what?”  
  
“San Fransokyo!” Kuroo exclaimed. “Pretty cool, huh? It’s a combination of San Francisco and Tokyo!”  
  
“That’s one of the worst made up city names I’ve ever heard.”  
  
“C’mon. Don’t be such a brat. Regardless of the name of where the movie takes place, it’s still a really badass movie! You enjoyed Enchanted, but I think this movie will be much more up your alley. It’s really nerdy,” Kuroo grinned.  
  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes and grabbed the cups of hot cocoa that he made, moving toward the living room while Kuroo grabbed the two bowls of popcorn. One plain for Tsukishima and one with sno caps mixed in for Kuroo.  
  
“How many songs does this movie have?” Tsukishima asked, preparing himself for Kuroo’s begging. He always wanted to sing along when they watched Disney movies.  
  
“None!” Kuroo paused for a moment. “Well, sorta. There’s a great song by an American band during one scene, but other than that the characters don’t sing.”  
  
Tsukishima sighed with relief. At least this time he won’t have to listen to Kuroo sing or be asked to dance.  
  
They both sat down, putting the drinks and food onto the coffee table. Kuroo grabbed the remote for the DVD player to start the movie.  
  
“I promise you won’t regret it!” Kuroo continued to grin as he pressed play.  
  
Tsukishima didn’t respond, deciding to pay attention to what was on the screen. The movie, Big Hero 6, started out with a look at various parts of the setting, San Fransokyo. “The city is kind of cool. I can see the inspiration from Tokyo. I don’t know what San Francisco looks like so I can’t comment on that, but it has a cool, futuristic look.”  
  
“Is this kid seriously going to try and fit with that pathetic looking robot?” Tsukishima asked pointing at the TV where Hiro Hamada, the main character, is wanting to fight against Yama, the reigning bot fighting champion.  
  
“Shush, Kei. Just sit back and watch.”  
  
Tsukishima continued to watch the scene unfold and found himself quite surprised that Hiro was able to defeat Yama. He reminded him of himself a little bit. Putting on an act to look all naive and innocent, but then catching everyone off guard by showing his true colors. He smirked at the thought.  
  
“Don’t judge a book by its cover,” he chastised his boyfriend before popping a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth. After he swallowed the popcorn he poked Tsukishima’s cheek, “I know how much of a softy you are underneath that cold exterior.”  
  
Tsukishima clicked his tongue, shoving Kuroo away from him.  
  
As the movie progressed, the two met Tadashi, Hiro’s brother and his friends, Honey Lemon, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, and Fred at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology . Hiro learned about the different experiments they were working on except for Fred. He was just the school mascot.  
  
“GoGo reminds me of you. She’s a badass, extremely smart, and has a sharp tongue, but you’re also like Hiro. You’re a cheeky brat.”  
  
Tsukishima was actually very flattered by the compliment. His cheeks and the tips of his ears were a light shade of pink until Kuroo mentioned that he was a cheeky brat. He threw a handful of popcorn at Kuroo and glared daggers at him.  
  
Kuroo cackled as he put his arms up to try and shield himself from the popcorn.  
  
Tsukishima puffed up his cheeks in annoyance before going back to paying attention to the movie.  
  
“Wasabi is pretty awesome! He’s really hilarious.”  
  
Before Kuroo could go on a little more about Wasabi, Honey Lemon appeared and Kuroo started to freak out. “Oh my god! It’s Honey Lemon! Look! It’s Honey Lemon.” He pointed at the girl with the long dirty blonde hair, large pink glasses, and high heels, while bouncing up and down in his seat. “I wish I could work on experiments with her! All the different chemical elements she’s combining and all of the amazing creations! This is the dream!” he exclaimed with so much excitement that Tsukishima thought he was going to explode.  
  
Tsukishima made sure to pause the movie so he wouldn’t miss anything while Kuroo gushed about his nerd stuff. Kuroo went on for a good 5 minutes about how he wished he could do what Honey Lemon does and how adorable she is.  
  
“Are you done now you big nerd?” Tsukishima asked, wanting to make sure that if he continued the movie, Kuroo wasn’t going to gush about experiments and Honey Lemon for another 5 minutes.  
  
Kuroo snorted at the uninspired insult, “You’re one to talk Mr. Dino Nerd, but yeah. I won’t promise that I won’t gush later on though.”  
  
Tsukishima huffed, but he knew he wasn’t one to talk. He himself was going to continue to make comments just like during all the other movie nights they have had in the past. He pressed play as Tadashi was explaining the nicknames, cuing Fred’s entrance.  
  
“Fred is Bokuto. He has this big personality and a big imagination. He’s really ridiculous, but a lot of fun and pretty funny too. I can imagine Bokuto wanting to wear an owl costume.”  
  
After Fred’s scene, Tsukishima could agree based on that. “He would probably ask them to make something that is impossible to make like giving him owl powers or a machine that produces an endless amount of meat whenever he wanted.”  
  
Kuroo snickered at Tsukishima’s comments. “Oh oh! I love this part!”  
  
“Is that a walking marshmallow?” Tsukishima asked, raising an eyebrow and Kuroo shushed him in response.  
  
The two of them were actually able to remain silent for the next couple of scenes. Tsukishima couldn’t help but think of Akiteru when Hiro decided he needed to get into Tadashi’s school. He was similar to Tadashi. Wanting the best for him and never giving up on him. It gave him the warm and fuzzies until a new character was introduced, Alistair Krei.  
  
“Based on this scene I think the villain is going to be Callaghan. Alistair would be way too obvious.”  
  
“Are you kidding me? Krei is definitely the villain. He wants the microbots for himself and wasn’t happy when Hiro turned him down.”  
  
“You’ve already seen this movie and since you’re saying it’s Krei, it has to be Callaghan. You were obviously trying to throw me off. Better luck next time, Tetsurou.”  
  
Kuroo pouted, neither confirming nor denying Tsukishima’s statement while Tsukishima smirked knowing that he won.  
  
Tsukishima’s heart stopped when he saw that Tadashi was wanting to go back into the burning building to save Callaghan. He started shaking when he ran into the building and Kuroo took notice of this. He put his bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, pulling him in close to comfort him.  
  
When the building exploded and it was revealed that Tadashi died, tears flowed down Tsukishima’s cheeks. His body shook even more, trying to hold back from crying out. He turned to grab Kuroo’s shirt, sobbing into his chest.  
  
Kuroo paused the movie before going back to comfort his lover. He ran a hand up and down Tsukishima’s back while holding him tightly, quietly hushing him and telling him that everything was ok.  
  
Tsukishima’s brother was still very much alive, but the thought of losing his brother really got to him, even if he was always hiding how much he really loved him. Akiteru probably would have done the exact same thing as Tadashi if he were in his shoes. He is one of the most caring people he knows.  
  
“Do you still want to watch the movie?” Kuroo whispered.  
  
“Yeah, but can we stay like this for a little while longer?” Tsukishima whispered, trying to control his sobbing.  
  
Kuroo smiled softly and kissed the top of his head, “Of course.”  
  
30 minutes went by before Tsukishima’s crying stopped. He let go of Kuroo’s shirt and looked up at him. “Thank you,” he whispered, his voice raspy and barely audible.  
  
“Any time,” Kuroo smiled down at his boyfriend whose eyes were red and glossy from crying so much. “Ready to finish watching the movie?”  
  
Tsukishima nodded as he repositioned himself so he was sitting next to Kuroo and took a deep breath, bracing himself. He wasn’t sure what to expect from the rest of the movie. This had caught him off guard, but regardless of what was to come, he knew Kuroo would be there for him.  
  
They watched Hiro and his friends and aunt mourn the loss of Tadashi, showing how Hiro was coping with the loss of his dear older brother. Baymax came back into the picture trying to help Hiro out when he hurt himself, getting a chuckle out of Tsukishima, which led to Hiro finding the microbot that was in his jacket pocket that was moving.  
  
After the scene with Baymax and Hiro running into the man in the Kabuki mask and finding out that his microbots were saved and being multiplied, Tsukishima started giggling, and I mean really giggling, at Baymax when he was low on battery.  
  
Kuroo was speechless. Tsukishima never giggled like that unless he had too much to drink. It was this cute, higher pitched version of his usual chuckle. Like a high school girl trying to talk to her crush.  
  
“He sounds like. . . hahahaha. . . like you when you’re drunk off your ass. . . hahaha!!!!” Tsukishima had a hard time trying to talk in between giggles. “From the laughing and and and the . . . hahahaha. . .” he completely lost it when Baymax tried to walk up the stairs and fell over, hitting his head on a step.  
  
Kuroo didn’t know what to think while Tsukishima was giggling like he lost his mind. He didn’t know whether to be offended or flattered that he indirectly was able to make his boyfriend giggle so much. It was a complete 180 from earlier when Tadashi died so he took it and decided to not be offended.  
  
By the time Tsukishima calmed down from his giggle fit, Hiro was creating armor for Baymax so he could fight the man in the Kabuki mask. “Are they really going to try and fight that guy?” Tsukishima asked as he wiped away the tears in his eyes.  
  
“They really are,” Kuroo confirmed.  
  
“They’re idiots!” Tsukishima exclaimed as he crossed his arms against his chest. “That’s something you and Bokuto would do though. Blindly run into a fight that you think you could win.”  
  
Kuroo gasped dramatically at that remark, “Kei! How could you!” he responded in the most dramatic voice he could produce. “You’re right though. We would do something like that.”  
  
The movie continued on and Tsukishima would make remarks here and there and Kuroo would sometimes comment back while munching on popcorn and drink their hot cocoa. When they got to the part of the movie where the characters were making their own costumes and weapons, Kuroo started to bounce up and down on the couch again.  
  
“They’re going to become superheros?”  
  
“Stop questioning everything and shush!” Kuroo squealed as he lightly slapped Tsukishima’s arm. “This is the song! It’s so good!”  
  
Tsukishima listened to the song and it was pretty good! It had a great beat and the singing was nice. He couldn’t really understand the lyrics, but that didn’t keep him from enjoying the song as a whole.  
  
After the song ended Tsukishima asked Kuroo why he didn’t sing along since he loved the song so much.  
  
“I know I’m a super talented singer, but I couldn’t do this song justice. My English isn’t quite good enough.”  
  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the egocentric compliment Kuroo gave himself. “Really, Tetsurou?”  
  
“Yes really. I am an amazing singer!”  
  
“Tell that to all of our neighbors.”  
  
“Pssssh. They wouldn’t know talent even if it hit them in the face.”  
  
“Sure. Keep telling yourself that,” quipped.  
  
Before Kuroo could respond, Tsukishima shushed him so he could concentrate on the movie.  
  
“Bokuto-san would definitely create a theme song if we had our own superhero team,” Tsukishima noted as Fred sang a song he was making up on the spot as everyone walked through the corridors on the island.  
  
“And it would probably be just as bad,” Kuroo chuckled at the thought of Bokuto doing something like that. “Yakkun would threaten him just like Wasabi.  
  
When the group found the video showing what had happened on the island, Kuroo spoke up again, “See? It’s Krei. He’s mad that his experiment went wrong.”  
  
“With Callaghan dead, that seems to be the most logical answer.”  
  
When it was revealed that Callaghan was the man in the Kabuki mask, Tsukishima quickly stood up, spilling all of the popcorn in his bowl onto the floor, “I was right!” He then looked down at the mess he made and groaned with frustration as he ran a hand down his face.  
  
“Now now Kei. You can still have some of mine,” Kuroo offered his bowl of popcorn.  
  
Tsukishima looked at him with disgust. Kuroo’s popcorn had Sno Caps mixed in and it looked disgusting. “No way am I eating that abomination!” he declared as he sat down, crossing his arms.  
  
“Your loss,” Kuroo retorted as he popped a few pieces in his mouth.  
  
After Baymax tried to kill Callaghan and Hiro’s friends stopped him from doing so, Tsukishima started feeling sad once Baymax started showing Hiro videos of Tadashi working on creating himself. He started tearing up again, his body tensing, and leaned into Kuroo for comfort.  
  
The moment Tsukishima leaned into him, Kuroo wrapped his arm around his waist, bringing him as close as possible to comfort him once more.  
  
Once the scene was over, Tsukishima’s body relaxed. He stayed in his current position, snuggled up to Kuroo, enjoying the closeness.  
  
As the final battle was about to take place at the newly built Krei Tech Industries with Callaghan wanting to get revenge on Krei for the loss of his daughter, Tsukishima spoke up, “He’s right though. Krei didn’t really check to make sure that error wasn’t going to be an actual issue. Instead he let the General pressure him when he spoke up thus causing Callaghan’s daughter to disappear for good once she went into the portal.”  
  
“I guess so, but he did say it was well within the parameters.”  
  
“It sounded more like a question rather than a statement. Even the guy who mentioned the error didn’t look confident when Krei said to continue.”  
  
Kuroo hummed in agreement. He could see where Tsukishima was coming from.  
  
Kuroo broke the embrace to gush over Honey Lemon again when she, GoGo, Wasabi, and Fred broke free from the microbots. They were showing off their moves and it was an incredible sight to see. “Look at that incredible combo between Honey Lemon and Fred! That’s so cool!”  
  
Tsukishima looked at Kuroo fondly as he gushed over everyone and how cool they were. He listened to what he had to say. It was really cute how excited and animated he was being. He could tell that his boyfriend really loved this movie a lot. _What a nerd._  
  
He started feeling nervous when Baymax and Hiro went through the portal to save Callaghan’s daughter. They had successfully grabbed her ship, with her still inside, sleeping and were making their way back to the entrance when they were struck by debri. Baymax had shielded Hiro and lost a lot of his armor in the process.  
  
While Baymax was asking Hiro if he was satisfied with his care so he could send him and Callaghan’s daughter back through the portal, Tsukishima smacked Kuroo’s arm. “Why didn’t you tell me how sad this movie was!?” he cried, with tears once again in his eyes. “Tadashi is gone and now Baymax?”  
  
Kuroo rubbed his arm and chuckled awkwardly, “Calm down, Kei. Just wait until the movie is over.”  
  
Tsukishima turned so that he was facing the TV once more and saw Hiro going to school with the others. He had opened up the box holding Baymax’s rocket fist and placed it on a bookshelf. He fist bumped it and while he was walking away from it noticed something was in its clenched fist. It was Baymax’s chip. Hiro was able to bring back Baymax.  
  
As the credits rolled Tsukishima sat there in silence for a moment, soaking everything in. He looked over at Kuroo, brows furrowed. “It was a good movie. I liked it even though it was really sad.”  
  
Kuroo chuckled, “Your face doesn’t match the words coming out of your mouth.”  
  
Tsukishima clicked his tongue and looked away from his boyfriend.  
  
“I’m glad you liked it. It’s one of my favorites!” Kuroo grinned.  
  
“I think I have an idea for what we should wear for Halloween this year.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“I was thinking I could be Honey Lemon and you could be GoGo. Their costumes are pretty cool.”  
  
Kuroo didn’t think he could have ever fallen more in love with Tsukishima, but apparently he could.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Twitter if you ever want to chat!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://pastelstrawberryprincess.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pastelstarjem)


End file.
